Combustion flames have historically been used for their radiant and convective heating effects, and for illumination. Hearth fires, campfires, and fire rings are classical examples. The combustion of wood, coal, natural gas and bottled gas is generally the source of the flame.
The shape of the flame is rarely of interest in most applications where warmth, mood and “coziness” are the principal objectives. The flame itself usually will be in a confined (but vented) region, and much of the heat from the reverse side of the flame will be re-radiated by surrounding surfaces. However, much of the light and some of the radiant heat will be dissipated or hidden from view. In addition, the height of the flame may be quite low, and its illumination effect will be minimized. Gas lamps are not usually tall enough to provide effective illumination. As a consequence, most gas lamps, lanterns, or “tiki torches” are mounted on poles or suspended from an overhanging support, which limits their placement.
This invention provides an attractive, surprisingly tall disciplined flame as a generally cylindrical vortex, providing an extended light source useful for decoration and for illumination and heating. It is a safe structure. The flame is inside a transparent shield which remains surprisingly cool to the touch. Furthermore the inside of the shield is kept clean by the flame and the air flow.
The lamp of this invention is very inexpensive. It comprises sections of curved plastic material that can even be folded neatly for storage or shipment, but which springs back to its curved shape. It is elegantly simple, does not require a blower to create the swirling flame, and needs no side support.